


'Til a Better Day

by Dingydong



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dingydong/pseuds/Dingydong
Summary: 多年后，Jordan已不再年轻，摆在他面前的选择有两个：退役，或是离开俱乐部。此时利物浦在足总杯遇到了Adam所在的伯恩茅斯……





	'Til a Better Day

Jordan睁开眼时是早上8:29.一分钟后，旁边的闹钟响了起来，他伸手按掉了。他在脑中过了一遍今天要做的事情。Rebecca已经带孩子上学去了，今天晚上有场比赛要踢，早上不用训练。所以他觉得自己还有些时间，不用立刻跳下床去。  
他躺在床上，等着四肢慢慢醒来，早晨醒来时膝盖的僵硬感几乎已经成了家常便饭，他伸了伸四肢，又做了几个仰卧起坐，然后下了床。  
他从冰箱里拿出牛奶麦片和吐司，又掏出手机，翻出营养师开出的清单，小心地跟牛奶及麦片包装盒上的卡路里和脂肪含量做过对比以后，才回到了早餐桌前坐下。他打开了手机上的新闻应用，把麦片倒进了牛奶里。  
自从更新过手机版本之后，这个应用每次打开都会自动进入语音播报新闻的状态，Jordan每回都得手动关掉语音。他还是更喜欢拿手指划屏幕的感觉。新闻应用读取到他的偏好，自动打开了与利物浦有关的新闻。最新的一篇是一片球评，还在说上个礼拜输给桑德兰的比赛。再往下出现了他自己的脸，标题写着“红军队长今夏将离队？皮尔斯称俱乐部未准备续约”，他皱了皱眉头，想着这事情今天得再问问经纪人。跟着的是个关于今天比赛的新闻，“足总杯伯恩茅斯V.S.利物浦前瞻”。他点了进去，那是个视频，三分钟的长度，剪辑了伯恩茅斯和利物浦一路杀进第五轮的几个进球，他一边看着一边喝着牛奶。突然，屏幕上一张熟悉的脸让他停下了动作——Adam站在场边主教练的身后，对着场上的球员在喊些什么。他的表情在慢动作的特殊效果下显得有些夸张，总之与Jordan记忆里的那个Adam有些差别。这个画面持续了不到一秒就切走了，但是Jordan却因此恍惚了好一会儿，后面的画面什么也没看进去。  
去梅尔伍德的路上，Jordan打了个电话给经纪人，搞清楚了现在的情况。俱乐部是提供了一份合同给他的，但是周薪只有现在的一半多一些。经纪人们喜欢把这种合同叫"体面合同"，因为能让俱乐部显得体面些。但是Jordan喜欢把它们叫"不体面合同"。  
"我得考虑一下，"他说。  
电话那头又说，"Jordan，如果你想离开的话，没关系的。"  
离开利物浦还是离开足球？他没有问。  
车子驶进梅尔伍德时，Melwood几个字母在阴云下透出了散漫的蓝色。Jordan想起这座训练场曾一度要被替代，新训练场的计划几次提上了议程，但都因为各种原因被搁置了，他们至今也没有搬出梅尔伍德。Jordan突然感到有些骄傲，为了梅尔伍德，也为了自己。  
他到餐厅时，里面已经来了不少人了。这些年轻人们礼貌地向Jordan打过招呼，然后就接着对手机上的新鲜事物你来我往地谈笑了起来。时间往回拨上七年的话，他们中的大部分人Jordan都还不认识。那时坐在这里的那些人，现在都在哪儿呢？除了媒体偶尔地提及温布利的那一夜时会提到他们，其他时候，他们似乎从Jordan的生活里全然消失了一样。七年的时间，让他们与他的连接只剩下了手机上的一个符号。  
Jordan盛好了饭，端着盘子坐在了一张空着的餐桌旁，他的思想已经零零散散地飘回了以前的时光。他们都是怎么走的？Steven确认要走时，他是先在手机上读到的，不久后就接到了Steven的电话，他说我还是决定去美国了，祝你好运，小伙子。Lucas走时是在一堂训练课上，教练说Lucas有事情要宣布，然后他们都看向了一个方向，他还记得Lucas没张口前，他就已经知道了接下来要发生的事。他们一个接一个地走过去跟他击掌——那是个阳光和煦的日子。  
Milly是在一次开车的路上。忘记是什么原因了，但是那天Milly决定让他载他回家。他调整好了姿势，让自己舒服地陷进了Jordan的皮背椅里，说，“mate，我在想，这个赛季结束后我就不踢了。”他说这话的时候嘴角还带着他那让人舒心，又有些调皮的笑容，像是在说，今天太累了，我得回家好好睡上一觉。  
然后是Emre。德国人拒绝了他们的夏日聚会，秋天时就已经站在了米兰的阳光下。接下来是另一个德国人。Jordan还记得他高大的身体和犹如铁板一般的胸膛。但是他走的那天给他的拥抱却柔软了许多。  
还有Adam。当然了，Adam。他记得那是对切尔西的比赛过后，离赛季的结束还有四轮，然而巴克莱杯上的彩带已经跟飘在了白鹿巷上没什么区别了。他从客队的洗浴室里走出来，头发还没干透，而Adam已经收拾妥当了。他坐在长凳的角落里，正在玩手机。Jordan走去Adam旁边的储物箱旁，拿出了自己的运动服。一场平局不算太糟，但大家的心思大都已经不在这里了。更衣室里没人有聊天的兴致。他一边换衣服，一边看着Adam不断地从手机屏幕上抬起头向要走的队友打着招呼。他脸上总是挂着他那标志的笑容， 温和中似乎又有些羞涩似的。  
最终他穿好了衣服，提起了包，轻声叫了句Adam，“走了。”但是Adam却捉住了他的手腕。“等等，Hendo。我有话要告诉你。”他记得自己有些错愕，更衣室里已经没有其他队友了，地上散乱的草皮和泥土加上食品的包装和饮料瓶，显得一片狼藉。他坐了下去，看着Adam收起了手机，也收起了他的笑容。  
“下个赛季……我想我不会留下来了。”  
他觉得自己的心脏“咔嗒”一下。像是小时候玩的电脑游戏里的碰撞桌球，钻进洞里又碰上墙壁，胡乱地跳了好久，终于还是从挡板间掉了下去。  
“斯旺西？”他问。  
“应该是的，他们的报价很不错。”他们沉默了一会儿后，Adam又补了一句“我希望你第一个知道。”  
他不知道Adam是什么意思，老实说，他觉得那根本什么意义也没有。他点了点头，说，“谢谢”。

现在呢？他也要走了吗？他是应该私下里分开通知队友呢，还是找个机会集中告诉大家？  
“你还好吗，lad?”  
Steven端着盘子在他对面坐了下来。他从胡思乱想中清醒了过来，跟Steven击了个掌。  
“还好。”  
繁杂的教练工作让Steven的额头上又多了两道横纹，让他看起来总是很忧虑的样子，哪怕在笑的时候也像是带着点歉疚似的。  
“你向经纪人问了合约的事了吗？”  
“嗯，”他闷闷的应了一声。  
“我是想让你留下来的，但是我能谈下来的最好的合同就是这样了。”  
“嗯，我知道。”Steven想让他留下来，但他却第一次觉得Steven的话这么缺乏说服力——毕竟他当初也离开了不是吗。  
“我知道这不容易，但是等你真的做出选择了，你就会发现，不管哪种选择都会是好选择。”Steven接着说。  
他笑了笑，插住一块西兰花放进了嘴里。

从Adam离开后，他就常常和体能师Paul坐在一起。Paul总是一上车就睡觉，Jordan则会选择自己听音乐，玩手机。他打开ins划到了“提到自己”的页面。他关注了太多赞助商和前队友，首页已经被他不感兴趣的内容占据了。  
他的视线被一张照片吸引了。今天一天在他脑袋里困扰着他的那些人几乎都出现了，只是除了他自己之外，全都是被处理成了黑白的。底下的标签写着“足总杯”“温布利之夜”，还有那些已经变得不再熟悉的名字。  
这不是那张经常被选中的，他们站在领奖台上举起奖杯的照片。而是一张赛后更衣室里的照片。  
照片里，他们正围着斯图里奇，看他一只手拎着奖杯跳他著名的斯图里奇舞。被奖杯挡住了半边身体的是“小魔术师”库蒂尼奥，在他旁边的是一边笑一边鼓掌的菲尔米诺，再旁边是一头金发的莫雷诺，那场比赛他没能上场，身上还穿着训练服，他笑得眼睛都看不到了，却还在用手给斯图里奇打着拍子。Milly也是笑得不顾形象得朝后仰着身子。他赢得过英超奖杯，赢得过欧冠奖杯，但是看他那样子，你还觉得他是第一次赢下奖杯呢。  
还有他和Adam。Adam被其他人挤得紧紧地挨着他。不用照片提醒他也记得Adam那时的样子——他半侧着身体，靠近Jordan的那只手紧紧地抓着他的胳膊。他记得自己当时只穿着件紧身背心，Adam的胳膊上裹着黏腻的汗水贴着他，那感觉竟然奇怪地让他开心。  
照片里的他自己手扶着膝盖，笑得嘴角都要裂到耳根了。而就在所有人的视线都聚焦在斯图身上的时候，Adam的脸却是侧着的，他眉眼中带着难以抑制的笑意，身体前倾，眼睛却是看向自己的，好像正在跟他讲话。Jordan闭起眼睛，让自己回到了那段记忆里。  
Adam说的是“我们应该录下来！”而他在Adam转身去拿手机的时候抓住了他，他指了指圆圈对面成群的记者和工作人员，说“让他们录去吧！你留下来！”

“我刚刚想起来——”  
他抬起头来，Steven正扶着前排的座椅看着他。“——这是Adam Lallana的球队是吗？”  
“对。”  
“是个好小伙，Adz。”  
他不知道该说些什么，所以只是点了点头。  
“他怎么样？”  
“我不知道。很长时间没有见过他了。”  
Steven似乎明白了什么似的皱了皱眉，点了点头。在他转身准备离开的时候，Jordan用不会吵醒旁边人的声音又叫住了他，“Steven。我在想，赛后我能不能不跟大巴一起回酒店？——想叙叙旧。”  
Steven的眼神突然温和了下来，额头上的皱纹连带着也一起平和了下来。他伸出右手和Jordan击了个掌，轻轻说，“当然，当然。”  
窗外的景色越发的陌生，引擎的声音伴着大巴车特有的味道在车厢里飘着，屁股下座椅规律的轻微震动让Jordan陷进了自己的世界。在他的脑袋里，他回到了一场比赛的中场休息时间，当时还是主教练的德国人指着手里的纸本对围成一圈的他们喊着战术部署，刚刚跑了四十五分钟的他眼前有些发晕，正拼命补充着水分。克洛普突然转向了他，他的眼睛被镜片放大，直直地盯着Jordan，声音也突然清晰地如同有人在Jordan耳膜上敲鼓一般传了过来。  
“Hendo！Lallana身体很弱，没有速度，利用你的身体！不要让他拿球，要限制他传球！有必要时可以犯规！”  
他的眼睛痛得像要裂开了，脑袋也已经无法思考，除了点头他什么都不知道。  
下半场他撞倒了好几次Adam，还好对方每次都接受了他伸出去的手。那场比赛他们最终3-1逆转了天鹅海。那也是他最后一次在英超赛场上看到Adam。那场赛后没几天，Adam就被QPR一个鲁莽的新人后卫铲伤，半月板损伤，整个赛季就那么报废了。他想起那时自己还想着去看看Adam，但是最终也没有成行。他们间曾有的那些都已经像长期放置的墨迹一样淡了下去，他不知道自己突然奇想地重新挥墨会不会是一个好主意。后来他只是发了条消息给Adam，问他还好吗。Adam回他的是“挺好的，Lad.”后面还跟着一个眨眼的表情。  
他还记得看到这条回复时，他的心一下子变柔软了的感觉。他多希望Adam真的“挺好的”，真的向他眨了眨眼，但就在那个赛季中段的某一天，他的整个世界铺天盖地充满了“前利物浦大将宣布退役”的消息。他记得自己在想“怎么会这么早？”“他可以和我谈谈的”“他不需要这么做的”，但他最记得的还是那种无能为力的感觉，就好像某天起床的他看见邻居家花园里的花已经凋谢了一般。

他久违地又成了首发的场上队长。等待开场哨吹起的几分钟里，他一心一意地做着热身，有意识地让自己一眼也没有朝教练席看。但是开场仅五分钟后的一次死球时，他就发现自己不由自主地转向了教练席。只是没有看到Adam。他们都坐在棚檐下，沉在阴影里，一个也看不清。

不远的另一边的教练席前，西装革履的Steven正插着裤兜，看着场上的一切。Jordan感到一阵心虚，他让自己重新投入了比赛，彻底忘记了总隐隐地出现在脑海里的这个念头，都好像他无数次地让自己忘了脚后跟上嗡嗡的疼痛一样。

不出任何人所料，这是一场一边倒的比赛。他们带着三比零的大比分进入了下半场，主场的球迷们在下半场进行了十分钟后就已噤如寒蝉，球场上空飘荡着的只有kop们的歌声。Steven换上了几个青训的小将，Jordan在后场看着他们不知疲倦地来回冲刺，仿佛脚下都踩着如火的青春，他脚下的脚步不由得也加快了节奏。比分已经被扩大到了五比零，而这些年轻人们还是毫不松懈地传导皮球，寻找着空档，像是一群第一次捕猎的小狮子，饥渴地想要在一头孱弱的老牛身上实践自己学来的每一个招数。  
Jordan突然间再次意识到了Adam的存在，他已经从教练席的棚檐下走了出来，正站在边线上插着胳膊朝场上看着。Jordan跟着进攻的势头向前场跑着，眼睛却不由得转向了场边。四十码，Adam的脸对他来说一团模糊，但是他们很久没有如此接近了。  
球落到了他的脚下，他抬起头来，面前是一条黄金通道，最近的对方后卫还得两步才能封堵到他的路线，门将被上一个拿球球员的射门假动作骗到了，此时也不在最好的位置上。  
他接到球，球在他脚下乖巧地弹跳了一下后安安稳稳地停了下来。  
——打门，球进，6-0.——  
他没有射中。球从门框上方飞了过去。  
他没有摇头，也没有抱头，只是转过身跑回了自己的位置上。他没有打进一个必进球，但是在5-0的胜利里，谁会对这件事多谈一句呢。  
比赛结束后的他跟着队友们感谢过了球迷后，Adam已经不在教练席上了。他有些急迫地跑进了通道里，心想也许Adam已经走了。在回客场更衣室前他先去了主场的更衣室，可Adam也不在那里。他已确信Adam是离开了。  
回更衣室的路上，他止不住地后悔为什么自己赛前没有联系Adam，告诉他赛后等一等自己，还想着要给他个惊喜。也许他们之间的距离拉得比他想的还要远了。也许Adam觉得他们连赛后叙叙旧的关系都够不上了。  
幸运的是，这一切的苦恼在他走进客队的更衣室后都消失不见了。Adam就在他的衣柜前坐着，低头看着手中的手机，身上穿着红色的球衣。一瞬间Jordan觉得自己好像回到了安菲尔德，一场比赛过后，他们在更衣室里玩闹说笑，身体疲惫，但精神却十分昂扬。接着他们一个接一个地去淋浴，Adam总是比他洗完得早，等他走出来的时候，Adam就已经坐在板凳上玩着手机等着他了。然后他们一起提着自己不多的东西，去停车场找车，有时是他的，有时是Adam的。Adam会跟着车里的广播唱歌，“...and of all these things I’ve done, I think I love you better now...”  
他又向前走了一步，Adam听到声音后抬起了头来——那真是Adam。那当然是Adam，还能是谁呢？可是当他抬起头来，他的眼睛看向Jordan时，Jordan才觉得“那真是Adam”。那是现在的，真正的Adam，不是他记忆中的，不是手机屏幕上的，不是场边的。Adam走过来跟他击了个掌，然后他们相视笑着，谁也不知道说什么好了。  
他在大巴上时想，见到Adam以后要笑他退了役就不好好保持身材了，但真实的Adam站在他的面前时他才发现他还是那么瘦小，但他换了个发型，不再剃平两边的头发了，黑了一点，眼睛周围的皱纹也多了。  
最后还是Adam先开了口，他稍微背过身朝Jordan指了指球衣的背号，说，“费了我好大劲才要来的。”  
那是20号的球衣，这个俄国小伙子英文不太好，Jordan的话总是要说三遍他才明白。他的身体比Adam至少要大了一圈，球衣穿在Adam的身上晃晃荡荡的，连肩膀都没法给撑起来。  
这时离比赛结束至少已经二十分钟了，平常Jordan的心跳早已经从剧烈运动里平复下来了，可是今天居然还在扑通扑通地快速跳动着。  
“你拿什么跟他交换了？”  
“什么都没，”Adam向他挤出了一个略带调皮的笑容，“我只告诉他我是亨德森的朋友。”  
“其实你只用告诉他你是谁的。”  
“我怕他不认识我。”  
“不会的，”——我总跟他们提起你——“Steven总给我们看你的视频。”  
“是吗？”Adam又笑了起来，带着点羞涩的。那时他不是那个坐在更衣室里对他说他要走了的Adam，不是被克洛普称为身体很弱的Adam，而是为周六的比赛做着训练的Adam，是跑在他身边与他抱怨着利物浦天气的Adam。

他们一路聊着天走进了停车场，等到面面相觑时才反应过来谁也没有开车。原来Adam因为住在训练基地附近，所以经常跟着球队大巴来球场，因为计划着今天的重聚，所以他也打发走了自家的大巴。此刻两人只能悻悻地盯着对方，好像希望从对方脸上看出解决方法。最终还是Jordan忍不住先笑了起来，就像每一次他们一起做了什么傻事时一样。  
“我看我们只能打的了。”  
Adam表示了赞成，可一走出球场，看到出租车候车区人挤人的状态，他们立刻就打消了这个念头。  
“Come on，”Adam突然想起了什么，他一把拽住了Jordan的手腕，他们一起延着人流的反方向绕到了球场的背后。这里的人果然少了很多，眼前一块发着淡蓝色的白炽灯广告牌旁零零散散地站了几个人，“如果不嫌弃的话，我们坐公交车吧。”  
Jordan当然不会嫌弃，许久没有坐过公共交通的他只是觉得亲切又有趣。Adam与Jordan聊着天，差点没看到进站的公交车，等反应过来时车门已经打开了。Adam拍了一下Jordan，他们两个都飞奔了起来。途中Adam回头看了一眼，却发现Jordan一直低着头，好像要把脖子整个缩进衣服里去，样子滑稽极了，他忍不住笑了起来。  
“你在干嘛，mate？”  
Jordan也跟着笑了起来，因为缩着脖子的原因，笑声显得有些上气不接下气。“赶快上车吧！”他笑着将Adam推上了车，又推着他走到了最后一排的座位上。  
刚一坐下Adam就拿Jordan打起了趣，“你害怕有人认出你吗？”  
“我都多少年没做坐过这玩意儿了，”Jordan有些紧张地抬起眼睛望了望，车上的人很少，除了刚刚那一站在他们之前上车的一个中年人，就只有两个学生模样的人坐在车前部的座位上戴着耳机，看着手机，一副不问世事的样子。“如果他们真认出我来了，估计会揍我，毕竟我们刚赢了他们5-0.”  
“你们刚赢了我们，”Adam强调到，Jordan身体僵了一下，还以为自己戳到了什么痛处，但Adam的脸上只有调侃没有不快，他这才又放松了下来。  
“你没必要那么干的，你知道。”Adam又说道。Jordan立刻又困惑了起来，他或许真的是有些迟钝，所以才常常对自己所做的事情毫不自知。  
“干什么？”  
“踢飞的那个球，你根本就是故意的。”  
“什么？难道我就不能累了吗？”Jordan虽然是在反驳，可语气却带上了一丝得意。  
“得了吧，你从来就不会累。”  
这一刻Jordan意识到，在Adam的心里，他也许也还是原来那个满场飞跑，从不喊累的铁人。可其实他也会感到累，感到力不从心了，两岁的差距其实也并没有那么大不是吗？但他什么也没说。

公车缓慢地向前行进着，这一站上来两人，下一站下去三人，车厢里一直保持着空荡荡的情形。Jordan和Adam谁也没有说话，因为该说的似乎都已经说完了，这是很奇怪的情形——他们很久没见，本应有说不完的话，可见了面却发现合适的话题并不多：说自己身边最近发生的事情的话离对方的生活太远，说曾经一起经历过的事情的话又太早了，他们还没有老到坐在一起回忆往事。好在此时的沉默也并不让人难堪，其实这沉默正像他们以前一起坐在大巴车上，或者飞机上时是很相似的：Jordan轻扭着头看着窗外墨黑的夜色里偶尔点缀的霓虹灯，而Adam则挨着他的左臂散发着微微的热量。  
他扭过头想看看Adam在做什么，却发现对方已经垂着脑袋打起了盹。他又想起他们曾经在大巴上都是靠着对方睡觉的，于是他伸出手去想将Adam的脑袋揽到自己的肩膀上，可没想到本来就是轻眠的Adam被这个动作给弄醒了。Jordan感到了一瞬间的窘迫，还好Adam只是睁开了一下朦胧的眼睛，看到他的动作后就从善如流地靠在了他肩膀上，甚至还扭动身体调整到了一个更舒服的姿势。  
车厢里又恢复了平静，只有引擎的声音和窗户玻璃在窗缝间摇晃的声音在Jordan耳膜上震动着。直到Adam再次说出的话让Jordan的心实实在在地漏跳了一拍：“你是不是亲我了？那天晚上？”  
这次Jordan并不迟钝，而是立刻就明白了Adam的意思。那是他们足总杯夺冠的当天，从温布利回梅尔伍德的飞机上少不了疯狂的叫喊声和歌声，不是斯图里奇就是英斯被空中小姐两回请回了座位。但头一个小时过后，大家的肾上腺素就全平息了。有人看起了电影，有人盖着毯子已经睡着了。他和Adam坐在机舱的角落里，就像现在一样，Adam枕着他的肩膀，呼吸平稳地睡着了。他看着Adam的侧脸，脑中不停地回放着中场休息时德扬揶揄他的那句“如果真赢了，你会像Steven亲Alonso那样亲Adz吗？”那时他们已经2-0领先了，更衣室里气氛很好，在大家的一片笑骂中谁也没有真的在意这个问题，但这问题此时却在Jordan的脑海中生了根。如果他对自己诚实的话，他得承认这并不是他第一次想这件事。那时的他就像现在一样，侧下头去看肩头上的Adam。那时的Adam也像现在一样，闭着眼睛，对周围发生的事全然无知得样子。  
那时的Jordan想，我可以的，不会有什么事的，只是轻轻地亲一下而已，从其他人的角度看来就像在给他盖毯子一样。我真的想这么做。  
而现在的Jordan比那时的Jordan诚实，也成熟了许多。他发出了一声短促的笑声，“对。你原来醒着吗？”  
Adam没有把头挪开，也没有睁开眼，而是淡然地继续说道：“我那时正半梦半醒，感觉有人吻了我……我也不确定。”他轻轻笑了一下。  
Jordan也许勇敢到能承认那个吻了，但他还没勇敢到坐在这里与Adam一起剖析七年前的自己。可Adam知道那个吻，这对他来说就已经够了。他此时并没有做了坏事被发现的耻辱感，而是感觉到自己为某人悉心种下的花终于被这个人看到了似的心安。他想，真奇怪，曾经深爱过的最后都淡了，可是曾经淡到难以发觉的一点点感情居然延续到了现在。  
他长叹了口气，肩膀跟着垂了下来，他已经不记得自己上次觉得这么脆弱是什么时候了。  
“Adz，我不知道该怎么办了……”  
“我明白。”Adam坐了起来，并抓住了他的一只手，这里没有浪漫，只有理解和支持。Adam棕色的眼睛在灯光不足的车厢里显得几乎成了黑色，Jordan仔细地看着那双眼睛，想从这大他两年的眼睛里看出什么智慧的解答来，但有时他也会忘了，两岁并不是很大的差距。  
Adam看着他轻轻摇了摇头，“还不到你退出的时候，Jord。”  
“那我该离开俱乐部吗？”他追问到，但Adam又摇了摇头。  
“这我回答不了，Jordan。”看到Jordan眼中的失望后，Adam又摇了摇Jordan的手，好像哄孩子一样的举动让Jordan忍不住露出了笑容。  
“别害怕，无论你做什么选择都不要害怕，”Adam继续说道，“我的提议可还有效呢。”  
Jordan抬起眼睛来看了看他，一时不明白他说的话是什么意思。Adam挑了挑眉毛，习惯了他这幅一无所知的样子，接着耐心地解释道：“还记得我说过等你当上主教练的时候我会去给你当助教吗？那个提议还有效。”  
Jordan再也没能忍住地咧开了嘴。  
“我马上就要下车了，你记得在四站后下，离那里不远就是你们过夜的酒店。”Adam在他手背上轻拍了两下，像是长辈叮嘱小孩子似的，说完就起身向门口走去了。公车缓缓地在车站停了下来，Adam下了车，在车窗外向他挥了挥手。接着公车启动，Adam很快便消失在了窗口里。Jordan看着窗外被路灯染成橙色的葱郁植物深吸了一口气，接下来的几站，他要自己好好走下去了。


End file.
